


On Paper

by AmericasAsset



Series: Avengers: Endgame - Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, M/M, Might make it worse, Missing Scene, Not quite a fix-it, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Wordcount: 100, depends on how sad you like to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: After Steve passes on the shield, he mails a few things.





	On Paper

Twelve identical boxes, numbered sequentially in familiar handwriting, postmarked mere hours after Steve had abandoned him in the present. 

Bucky opened the first and six books slid out.

Six hardbound sketchbooks.

Sketches - in pencil and in ink, some four or five to a page and some spanning like a centerfold. Steve’s memories of Bucky, even those they might, under other circumstances, have wished to forget. But Bucky never wanted to forget again, and memories were all Steve had taken with him.

Beside each sketch, the date it was drawn.

Inside each book, a year.

Steve hadn’t missed a single day.


End file.
